


[VD]Kill Myself in the Mirror

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 4V和tvD，一次隐没在时空中的偶遇
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[VD]Kill Myself in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhaw74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaw74/gifts).



但丁不喜欢镜子，周围知道这件事的人并不多，而知道的人总是三缄其口。  
不过如果真的有不明所以的人问起，他总是可以给出很多理由。。  
比如最重要的一点，某些特殊的镜子作为魔界的入口连接着两界，而与魔界和任何恶魔扯上关系就意味着很多麻烦，但丁很讨厌麻烦。  
但是现在这个借口行不通了，恰巧他们手头上有了这么一笔委托款，恰巧两位债主像遗忘了他似的还没有找上门，恰巧身边还有一个自称是淑女的女孩与他暂时同居。  
于是已经懂得如何打扮自己，并想要努力改善事务所环境的的帕蒂小姐坚持这里需要一面镜子。  
虽然但丁说放在她的房间的提议很诱人，不过善良又可爱的她认为最好还是放在楼下。  
“好让你看看自己平时是什么样子的。”  
帕蒂噘着嘴哼了一声，半是恼怒半是恨铁不成钢地指了指沙发里的男人，——她已经预定的家人，此时正毫无形象地将自己摆放在沙发里，捧着一本杂志已经反反复复地看了一个上午。  
虽然这样的但丁也很帅就是了，天生的优势，不过这句话她绝不会说出口，不然指不定但丁还能更过分一点。  
这简直是一种浪费，已经换好衣服的帕蒂睁开了一只眼睛偷偷地看向但丁。这个男人终于放下了手上的杂志，妥协般地揉着过长的头发说道，“行吧，行吧。”他伸了个懒腰，从沙发上站了起来，“那就去一趟，希望有你想要的东西。

二手家具店并不大，散发着木质的陈旧香气。  
少女清亮的声音正在跟老板交谈，而但丁正在四处走动，他听到帕蒂已经跳过了并不重要的寒暄，开始了充满交锋的讲价。  
家具是某些记忆的载体，与过去相连，但丁小心地避开跨过横在脚边的破旧长椅，又转过被重新上漆的餐桌。他新旧交错的家具之间穿梭，小心地避开他们隐隐绰绰的阴影，以及忽视掉那些留在它们身上曾经使用过的痕迹。  
最终，他走到了挂着暗红色幕布的、足有他一个人这么高的镜前。看来这就是帕蒂看中的镜子了，他心想。  
“但丁！但丁！”少女的声音出现在了她的身旁，将他拉回现实。  
“老板答应给我们打对折哦！”仿佛邀功似的声音，少女骄傲地抬头看了他一眼，“这是谁留在这里的呢，”然后欢快地迈动步伐，走到高大的镜子旁，唰地一下拉下了红色的幕布。  
镜中人与但丁对视。  
他眨了眨眼睛，镜中人随着他的动作眨了眨眼睛。  
他慢慢地走向镜中的倒影，迷雾被拨开，时间的流逝清晰可见，在他的眉眼留下了痕迹，他们都再也不是曾经的记忆中样貌。  
看着陌生的自己，他突然产生一个想法。

“但丁……！！”

抱着怀中的女孩躲过攻击，他们被拉入了莫名的空间，四周紊乱的魔力疯狂涌动。  
他就知道，镜子意味着麻烦。  
还好帕蒂没事，少女紧紧抓着他的衣襟，惊慌却又能强迫自己保持着镇定。  
但丁安抚地拍了拍她的脑袋，却被嫌弃地躲开了，不由得轻笑一声。  
“这是哪里？”帕蒂压低了声音问道。  
“嗯……一个夹在人魔两界的异空间。”但丁有些后悔没有带上叛逆，他掏出了白象牙护于身旁，将女孩放在地上，拉住她的手，谨慎地环顾四周。  
他看着正注视着他的女孩，说道，“放心，我们会回去的。”  
“只要打碎这里的核心。”  
帕蒂点了点头。

“——。”  
他们的身后突然传来模糊不清的声音。  
帕蒂捂住了嘴，但丁立即转身，张开手臂将她护在身后。  
他所见的身影慢慢地走向了他们，带着凛冽的危险的魔力。  
危险而熟悉，却永远不可能再出现在面前的人。  
一个遥远过去的熟悉的幻影。  
这是什么可笑的境地，难道是蒙杜斯留在这里的另一个傀儡，然而就算是被封印的魔帝再擅长把控人心，同样的招式不可能一而再、再而三地欺骗他。  
前所未有的愤怒从心底呼啸而出，咆哮着点燃他的理智。——一个假货，比他亲眼看着的那个失去的人更加年轻，带着不曾遇见过的英姿勃发，仅仅存在于他幻想中风华正茂的模样。  
那个时候，他还能从镜中看见自己。  
子弹划过维吉尔的衣襟，立刻被他以阎魔刀反击。  
枪膛指额，寒刃抵喉。  
年轻的维吉尔冷冰冰地开口：“赝品。”  
但丁不带感情的眼神注视看着他年轻的兄长，而维吉尔也回以冷漠的视线。  
他厌恶地看着眼前的但丁，蒙杜斯已经无计可施了吗？居然捏造出了这样的但丁来迷惑他。  
一个醉心于人类普通生活的冷淡的但丁，还带着一个年幼的女儿。  
不该是这样的，他们应该取得父亲的力量，然后去为母亲报仇。  
维吉尔瞳色明亮，他不愿意接受这样的未来，那就由他亲手来改变这个轨迹，我会独自完成这一切，承担应有的责任。  
子弹和刀同时刺入对方的身体。  
两人闷哼一声，却谁也不肯放过彼此，相同的蓝色虹膜在灼灼燃烧，明亮刺骨。

带着诀别的恨意，核心破碎。但丁拉着帕蒂从夹缝中回到现实。  
他深吸一口气，被阎魔刀刺穿的伤口正在缓缓愈合，夹杂着熟悉的疼痛感。  
但是这很快就会过去，毕竟只是一个小小的插曲。  
他对痛苦的耐受度已经很高了，于是对着担忧地看着他的女孩摇了摇头。

“那是谁？”  
“一个追着我不放的阴影。”但丁看着破裂的镜子，耸了耸肩说道，“我们回去吧，下次再给你买副新的。”  
但丁将原本准备好的订金交给了长吁短叹的老板，带着帕蒂离开。  
没走多久，帕蒂就追上了他的脚步，亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后。  
“可是……”  
“可是你看起来很难过。”  
但丁停下了脚步，帕蒂立即跑到他面前，仿佛保护他一样张开双手挡住他，认真地看着他说道，“那我们还是不买了吧！”  
在回去的路上，帕蒂嘟哝着，“其实也没什么不方便的。”  
阳光将他们的影子拖得很长，未来还有很久。

而在很久的过去。  
福图纳老旧的二手店中，维吉尔找到了另一本关于父亲的古籍。他正打算离开，却看到了被丢弃在角落里的镜子。  
红色的镜框已经破损，隐约可见精致而繁复的雕花，配合着复古的样式。  
他走进它，已经生锈的镜面照出他的样貌，俱是斑驳的痕迹。  
他不太喜欢照镜子，容易让他联想起在这个世界上的某个角落里，还有另一个自己，幼稚的、软弱的，令人讨厌的双生弟弟。  
他的手指划过眼角的锈迹，突然产生了一个想法。  
“这是谁留在这里的？”  
“不知道。”店主无所谓地回答他。  
维吉尔扔了一笔钱，——他从教会抢来的，对店主说道：“修好它。”  
然后转身离去，再不回头。


End file.
